This invention relates to alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts.
It is known in the art to employ alkali metal carbonate supported elemental alkali metal catalysts for such conversions as propylene dimerization. Several methods of preparing these types of catalysts are known in the art. The resultant catalyst systems although useful to dimerize olefins, do not always have a high isomer ratio of desired product(s) to undesired product(s). Thus, the dimerization process, because of a low isomer ratio, can be more time consuming and costly.